Bad Cop
by outawork
Summary: Nick has to play good cop on his day off and misses his lunch date with his favorite bunny. Later...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

**Bad Cop**

Nick woke and stretched, feeling his joints pop. Just when did that start, he thought groggily and sighed. When the muzziness of sleep left him he remembered it was Saturday and smiled. They were off today and he had a lunch date with his favorite bunny! He rolled out of bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand: 8:33am. Well he three whole hours to get ready and get over to her apartment. Shower first.

He brushed his fur until it shone, taking an extra effort on his tail. Judy loved his tail and he always wanted to please her. He walked out of the bathroom and caught his reflection in the full length mirror. Moving closer he turned and inspected himself. He thought he looked pretty darn good for a thirty-five year old Tod. He didn't have potbelly or even the beginnings of one – yet. His tail was full and fluffy and secretly his pride and joy. He flexed his muscles, taking different poses, and laughed. He heard from several sources that his bunny had said that he was one hot Fox! And in this case he had to agree with her, being only his truly modest self.

He dressed, but of course not in his favorite green shirt which his bunny truly hated. Next was breakfast. He looked in the refrigerator and opened several plastic dishes and threw one with science experiment in trash. He settled on some leftover chicken which went on a piece of bread with some cheese and then warmed in the microwave. He certainly didn't want to stuff himself before lunch. Of course like any other animal he had some errands to run which he hadn't time to do during the week. He set the alarm and locked the door.

He opened the garage and looked at his new car and smiled. It was the first new one he'd ever owned and it was a real beauty! It was a light blue with all the extras! He'd used some of the money he'd saved before he'd joined the ZPD to purchase it. He removed the cover, folded it, and put it trunk. Then he got in and turned the key. It fired up and just sat here, listening to it purr. He buckled up and carefully backed it out, remembering to close the garage door. He put it in drive and only then noticed the fuel gage.

Fortunately there was a gas station only a few blocks down the street and he made a beeline for it. Just as he turned in his car sputtered and died and he let it roll right up to the pump. He got out, looked at the price, and went to pay the attendant. He had a credit card, but always paid cash when he bought gas, not trusting the card readers. He'd heard of credit card skimmers which criminals placed in the credit card reader to steal the information off the card. He walked in the store and the attendant smiled at him.

"Just made it," the vixen said and chuckled at the expression on his face.

"Yea," he said and looked at the attendant sheepishly.

"At least you didn't have to push it," she said and winked. "I usually get one of those at least once day." Then she cocked her head and looked at the handsome Tod. "You're Nick Wilde!"

"That's me," he said and sighed. "You must be new."

"Started last Tuesday," she said. "So what it like having you mother as the mayor?"

"It just never ends," he said, sighing again, and the vixen laughed.

"So how much you need?"

"Sixty," he said and handed the vixen three twenties.

"You got it!" she said and punched a few buttons on her console. "Pump seven's ready to go!"

He moseyed out to his car, hoping no one else had seen him roll up to the pump. He popped the cover and unscrewed the lid. Then hit premium, put the nozzle in the tank, and set the handle lock. He got back in the car and turned on the radio. He flipped through a few stations and found one playing one of Gazelle's new songs. He looked at the fuel gauge which was slowly rising and sat back to listen. A bit later he glanced back at the pump and watched the amount changing. The cents were going by so fast that it was just a blur. Then a car pulled in the station and passed just a bit too close to his new car for his confort.

He sat up straighter and watched the car pull up beside the store and stop. Then two Jackals got out and entered while a third sat in the car with the engine running. Through the window he saw the Jackals pull pistols and point them at the vixen. Of all times this had to happen, why today, he moaned. While officers didn't normally carry deadly weapons in the ZPD he did have something of his own in the trunk. Popping it he quickly pulled out rifle case, hoping not to be noticed. He ducked down out of sight and opened it. The case contained a semiautomatic rifle, two loaded thirty round magazines, a bipod, and a 15 power scope. He quickly loaded it and attached the scope and bipod. Then he pulled back the slide and heard the first round chamber. All this had taken only twenty seconds.

He popped up and looked back through the store window and now the Jackals were having some fun with vixen. Of course their idea of fun was to slap her around and then pretend to shoot her. Other Animals had also noticed what was happening and were beginning to scatter. For a moment the thought of calling 911, but he figured that someone would have by now anyway. He put the rifle on the trunk lid, sighted one of the Jackals in the office, flipped off the safety, and squeezed the trigger. The heavy round blew out the window and threw the Jackal back against a food rack. Then Nick started to sight the second Jackal, but unfortunately he dropped down behind the counter.

Next he turned to his secondary target – their getaway car. He sighted the driver's rear tire and shot it out. Both shots occurred within five seconds. The third Jackal opened the driver's door and rolled out, taking a potshot in his direction. He reflexively ducked and then popped up for a peak. The Jackal was crawling under the car and Nick shot out the driver's front tire and heard a scream which eventually tapered off. He looked back at the office and the last Jackal was crawling over the counter. As soon as its head came up it disappeared in a fine red mist as the vixen fired her shotgun.

"You OK?" he yelled as the sound of the shot disappeared.

"Yea!" she said.

"Just stay down till I check things out."

"No problem at all!"

The sight of a Fox with a large high powered rifle convinced any remaining customers that it was time to leave. Nick cautiously approached the car and saw a hand sticking out still clutching a pistol. He quickly kicked it away and moved to the other side of the car, putting as much metal between himself and the bad guys. He wanted to see inside the building. Then he heard sirens.

"You still OK.

"Yea."

"Has the one I shot moved?"

"No, but whatever you're using pretty much cut him in half."

"You sure?"

Then he heard another shotgun report.

"Yes, I am now."

Nick couldn't help himself and smiled.

"I'm coming in," he said. "Just point that thing at the ceiling."

"Nick, I know how to use a shotgun."

"I noticed."

He heard the vixen laugh and stood. Then came back around the car and entered, sweeping the room with his rifle. He looked at both bodies and they were definitely dead. The one he'd shot between the rifle and shotgun was actually cut in two and other's blood was scatted from the counter to back of the store.

"You can come out now," he said and vixen peeked over the counter and then stood.

She ran to Nick and hugged him. His arms went around her and returned the favor. Then she pulled back and kissed him. He felt himself stiffen and she broke the kiss.

"Nick?"

"Sorry, but..."

"Judy?"

"Well, I..."

"You really must love her."

"I do."

"Sorry Nick," she said and stepped back.

Only then did he hear how loud the sirens had gotten and the screech of tires. He leaned his rifle against the counter and she did the same with her shotgun. Then he got out his badge and heard car doors opening.

"Everyone in the store!" the voice boomed over the cruisers loudspeaker. "Come out with your hands behind you head!"

"It's Officer Wilde," he said and did as instructed, but only after pinning his badge on his shirt. "We're coming out."

The vixen followed. The four officers came out from behind their cruisers and cautiously walked toward them.

"Fangmeyer, McHorn, Snarloff, Wolford."

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Wolford asked.

"Getting gas," he said and rolled his eyes. "What do you think!?"

"What happened?" Fangmeyer said, looking at the Fox.

"Some Jackals decide to rob the place," Nick said and put a hand on the vixen's arm, "and also slap around the attendant just for fun."

Fangmeyer looked at the vixen.

"You're the attendant," the Tigress stated.

"Rachael Wilde," she said and Nick looked at the vixen. She smiled. "I'm your mother's niece's daughter or in other words Nick, I'm your second cousin."

"Did they get away?" Wolfard asked, looking at Nick.

"No, they're all dead," the vixen stated and everyone looked at her. "I killed one and shot one of the others. Nick got the one under the car and killed the one slappin' me around."

"Nick, did you have to kill them?" Fangmeyer asked, frowning.

"Yes, he did damn it!" Rachael said pointedly. "I'd probably be dead now if he hadn't shot the one pointing his gun in my face!"

"He was pointing the gun at her at the time I fired," he said in calm voice.

Fangmeyer walked passed them and into the store. She returned after a few minutes with the Nick's rifle and the shotgun.

"You two sure made a mess in there," she said and laid the weapons on the trunk. "Nick, you always carry around this much firepower?"

"That was locked in a secure compartment in my trunk," he said, pointing to his rifle.

"And I had my shotgun concealed behind the counter, but they surprised me and I couldn't get to it," the vixen said and smiled at him, "but when Nick shot that bastard I dropped to the floor and scooped it up. When the second one stuck his head over the counter I blew it off." The Tigress stared at the vixen. "It sounds to me like you think we did somethin' wrong or would you rather have found a couple of dead Foxes and maybe a few customers too."

The Tigress hackles rose and stepped closer to the vixen and then Nick stepped between them.

"Officer Fangmeyer just take a deep breath and go call this in, please."

"But..."

"Please."

She turned and walked back to her cruiser.

"Wolford, there's a pistol over there," he said and pointed.

"Thanks Nick."

The other officers went to secure the crime scene from the prying eyes of the already gathering nosey sightseers. Nick looked at his cousin and sighed.

"Please don't antagonize them."

"Oh come on Nick!" she said, letting the annoyance creep into her voice. "You know how it goes! They're Foxes so they must be guilt of somethin'!"

"You know things have gotten better since Catherine became Mayor."

"I know, but still it happens!"

"You're right, but let's not make it harder than it has to be. OK?"

* * *

Over the next hour more uniformed officers arrived to better secure the crime scene. Next various investigative divisions of the ZPD arrived to gather evidence and do crime scene analysis. Then the media arrived and what was already a three ring circus only got worse. But when it leaked out that relatives of the Mayor were involved it was like the clown car arrived. More media turned up followed by even more ordinary citizens who just wanted to rubberneck.

"Nick," she said and he jumped.

"Mom," he said, turning, "how'd you get here?"

The vixen looked around the storeroom and then only smiled at her son.

"We're not that far from Foxtown," she said and hugged him, "and ya know we Foxes have learned how to get around this city pretty well undetected."

"We do at that," he said and chuckled.

"So are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he said and holding his arms out and spinning around. "They weren't even close."

"You know I worry."

"I do."

"Where's Rachael?"

"The detectives are still talking to her."

"OK, Nicholas, tell me what happened."

For the next ten minutes he did just that, leaving out some of the more gory details.

"And that's pretty much it."

"I don't see what else you could've done," she said and shrugged. "On another subject don't you think you ought to call Judy?"

"Oh shit!' he exclaimed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing then number. "She's going to set my tail on fire."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"No!" he said and phone began to ring. His mother chuckled and then his bunny answered. "Judy."

"Well I see that you're out having fun with a cute little vixen."

"She's my cousin!"

"That's what they've been sayin' on TV," she said, her voice rising a bit, "and I was wonderin' when you'd get around to thinkin' about me."

He winced and his mother smiled.

"It's been a bit hectic here."

"I can imagine," she said and cleared her throat. "Maybe I could come down there and lend a hand."

"No!"

"Don't you want to see me?"

"Yes, but this place is a circus!"

"Sounds like fun."

"I'll come when they're through with me," he said a bit anxiously. "OK?"

"Come when you can," she said and then giggled. "Maybe you should bring your cute little vixen along. I think I'd like to meet her."

"Judy!" he said and Catherine laughed. "Mom!"

Then he heard Judy laugh too and sighed.

* * *

After telling his story several times to several different officers from several different ZPD investigative divisions and writing a very detailed report he was told that he could leave. He was very sure that he'd have an interesting meeting with Bogo bright and early Monday morning.

"Nick!" she said and he turned.

"Rachael," he said and grinned. "You waited around for me?"

"Yea," she said and smiled. "I just wanted to thank you again for saving my life." She hugged him and then pulled back and just looked at him. "I'd sure like to meet Judy."

"She told me the same thing," he said and smiled. "Sorry about not recognizing you before."

"It's been a while, but you're forgiven."

"Ready to go?"

"Yea!"

"Come on," he said and followed the map his mother had given him.

* * *

He knew about the tunnels, but didn't know that they were quite this extensive. The pad computer had the entire network of tunnels that ran deep under Zootopia. They had been built long ago by no one knew who and found by Foxes a hundred years or so before. The Foxes had had kept them a deep dark secret and the entire extent was only know by a few. Nick and Rachael had come out in the bowels of a subway station they'd recognized in Foxtown.

"I can get home from here," Rachael said and hugged him again. "I'm guessin' you're gonna go see Judy."

"Yea," he said and frowned. "She's gonna be pissed!"

"I doubt it," she said and grinned. "Remember you were playing good cop all day.

"We were supposed to have lunch and now it almost suppertime."

"I think she'll surprise you," she said and winked. "See you later."

She hurried off and he watched her go. Then he chuckled and followed her into the subway station. He caught the next train and got off at the station closest to the Grande Pangolin Arms. Then he walked the rest of the way, thinking of various ways to apologize, but soon enough he found himself standing at her door. He knocked.

"Nick!"

"Yes."

"Come in," she said and he opened the door.

For moment he just stared at her slack-jawed. His bunny, facing away from him, was bent over, just picking up her sunglasses and putting them on. She only wore a part of her uniform, but not any part that he'd ever seen. From her feet to high on her firm thighs she wore tight dark blue stockings with small bows at their tops. Her blue panties were small and very form fitting, just covering her bottom with their dark blue color, showing off her beautiful fluffy white tail. Also attached to those blue panties were a pistol and nightstick on each hip respectively. Next a bra covered small firm breasts and was the same blue color as everything else. Then she turned, stared at him for a moment, and then smiled.

"I see this time you're the bad cop," he said and grinned.


End file.
